This competing revision Project focus on investigating the sex difference in effects of genetics & GxE interactions on elderly cognition, mental health and survival. Analyses will be based primarily on genotype/phenotype data from the Chinese Longitudinal Healthy Longevity Surveys (CLHLS), with replications and comparisons using available datasets from U.S. Health and Retirement Survey (HRS) and Singapore Han Chinese Health Study (SCHS). We aim to contribute to future health promotion programs considering male and female individual differences in genetic characteristics, in order to increase the efficiency of the interventions. The Aims of our interdisciplinary research are: (1) Identify sex-specific genetic variants significantly associated with cognition, mental health and survival at old ages, using CLHLS data. (2) Investigate sex differences in the effects of genetic variants identified in Aim (1) and GxE interactions on cognition, mental health and survival at old ages, using the CLHLS data. (3) International replicative/comparative analyses of genetic and GxE effects on cognition, mental health and longevity at old ages. We will use available GWAS and survey datasets from HRS and SCHS to replicate/compare the significant findings based on the CLHLS data (Aims (1)-(2)), to understand cross country and ethnic similarities and differences. (4) Develop an integrated CLHLS genotype/phenotype database for healthy aging studies which will represent the world?s largest samples of male and female centenarians, nonagenarians and other ages. The de-identified CLHLS genotypic/phenotypic data will be deposed in the NIH dbGaP program for other scholars? research.